The Love Contractor
by yelyahPARAWHORE
Summary: People call her 'The Love Contractor'. She brings two people together they say, no matter straight, lesbian, or gay. But can she get the one she loves to love her back?
1. Chapter 1

For most students, a tuesday, like any another school day with the obvious exception of friday afternoons, is just another typical, boring extension of monday. But not for the scrawny kid walking nervously across the school parking lot towards the small, redhead girl sitting alone on some car's hood.

He approached the girl with utmost caution, as if she might suddenly explode.

"You're late." She spoke in a clipped tone.

"S-sorry. It took me a while to get here." His body shook as he speak. "A-anyway, I got the money r-right here."

She gave him a weird look as if trying to raise an eyebrow.

She sighed. "You know how I work."

"W-well yeah..but—"

"Okay..stop shaking. Please. I'm not going to eat you alive. It's not good for business."

The boy gulped. Thinking she meant she can kill him right then and there but just chosen not to.

Another sigh. Satisfied that she scared him enough,"Let me rephrase that. You can't get the target if you'll shake like a puppy every damn time. Meaning it's not going to be great for business. Understand?"

Another gulp. "Please don't refer to her as target." He might faint. He's going to faint.

"Well whatever." Rolling her eyes. "Just give the description."

"Um..chestnut hair, blue eyes—the kind that sparkle, her name's Trina, Trina Bonevou. She's uh..she's a cheerleader."

"Tsk cheerleader huh? Tough one." She shook her head, making her wild, curly, flaming red hair bounce on her shoulders. "You two close?"

"Yeah..about that..I'm kinda um might be ah a lil bit..on the friend side.."

The girl's stare softened. She sighed again, as if contemplating something.

The boy sensed it."I-I'll pay you double if I have to."

Another attempt on eyebrow raising. Her big green eyes bore right through him.

She opened her mouth, then closed it like she's about to say something then hesitated."No. No need for that."

With a look of finality she said, "Now where is she?"


	2. Chapter 2

**I got annoyed at cause they won't let me save my draft. Funny story. I forgot to label the thing the whole time. Still not an excuse for the delay. Even the word count puts me to shame.**

* * *

Alec Lightwood came out to have a good time, but honestly he's feeling so attacked right now.

He nearly tweeted that bit when a wild Herondale suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"WHAT THE FRICK ALEC!"

"WHAT?" Under the strobe of laser lights and loud music, he wasn't really sure what emotion did that outburst meant.

"WHERE THE HELL IS YOUR BOYFRIEND?!"

He looked around nervously "I'm so not divulging any information or whatsoever that may lead to one's eventual murder."

He grabbed his collar with frustration. "Well there might be two eventual murders if you don't—"

"Hands off my guy please." There was a puff of glitter and a much more wilder Magnus Bane appeared.

"Magnus! Ca—"

"Shush." A glittery hand smushed Jace's face. "Business matters should be discussed in private quarters."

They were dragged past the dance floor and into what seems like a janitor's closet where they had to shoo away two girls making out with each other.

"Out! Midnight's on in ten, people! By the Angel!" Jace herded the girls. "Keep your hormones at bay for fricking few minutes!"

"Gee Jace, what got your panties in a twist tonight?" Magnus asked as he pushed mops away from his face.

"Yeah, Jace." The girls complained as they filed out. "So grouchy."

"I'll tell you why!" He slammed the door close and paused for a few seconds.

"I'm now in a closet with two people who is infact gonna start saliva-swap in 10 minute's time after I grandly just got cock blocked by midget, not a pound heavier than a feather, to a chick I am _supposed_ to saliva-swap with by midnight, who infact! You set me up with!"

He leaned his palms along the wall, so not helping to fix the spacing problem, and caught his breath before turning to face Magnus and Alec.

"Now, will anyone please explain to me how the hell did that happen."

The two looked around as if searching for answers.

"Maybe because you have serious commitment issues." Magnus finally said.

"And that's why you can't get someone to kiss you by midnight." Alec added.

"Yeah, girlfriends sell out like hotcakes on New Years. A .5 percent lower than Valentine's. Business went booming."

"Can we please stop objectifying girls now? I have a sister you know that."

"Sorry." He rolled his cat-like eyes. "Whatever."

"Unbelievable!" Jace did that thing where he turns around while pulling at his hair.

"Hey wait a sec." Magnus suddenly sat up straight. "Alec, Hon can you check who's that girl Jace is supposed to saliva-swap with?"

"Ugh. I'm not your bitch, Magnus. Go check it yourself."

"Yes you are."

"But that list is ginormoous. I'm tired. I just want it to be midnight now and kiss."

"Aww you sweetcheeks. I—"

"Should probably just ask her supposed to be boyfriend to save time." Jace interrupted just in time before Manus leans in.

A muttered insult was heard.

"Alright then." Jace rubbed his hands together. "The name's Trina Bonevou. Resident cheerleader."

"And you got cock blocked from her by a geek?"

"Shut up, Alec."

"Jeez okay."

"Shut up, Everybody! I'm on to something!" Magnus took up space and put his hands on his temples.

The other boys gathered around him.

"Oh." He suddenly jumped. "Oh!"

"Well?" Jace impatiently asked. "What is it?"

"Alec!" He shook his boyfriend. "It's Trina the Difficult!"

It took him a moment before recognition sinks in "Oh yeah! Trina the Difficult!"

"Why in the world is Trina called the Difficult?!"

Magnus was currently experiencing spasms of excitement so Alec took the liberty to explain. "Well, all throughout the year, we had some real hard time trying to pair up this girl with anybody."

"And why is that?!"

"Every damn time, something happens to the guy and mind you, it's not any of Trina's doing." Magnus has apparently recovered.

"Like what?"

"I don't know, get scared off? Mysteriously disappears? Ask them. They won't tell."

"Back up a sec." Golden eyes peered at them. "Why did I got paired up with her?"

"Well..after a while, we started investigating." Alec nervously answered.

"And?"

"We suddenly thought of a theory." Magnus saved him. "Rumor has it, there's this other matchmaker who's been around for quite some time."

"Very notorious." Alec creepily nods.

"He works slow, but he's very good."

"Yeah, like long-term relationship good."

"It's only a matter of time before everyone comes flocking in to her. In other words, bad for business."

"I don't get it." Jace interrupted. "What does it have to do with me?"

Magnus stared at him incredulously. "Don't you think this has to stop?!" He placed his arm over his shoulders. "Do you seriously want guys like you to get constantly cock blocked by nerds to cheerleaders? CHEERLEADERS?!"

"No." Jace stood up.

"Yes it's a no!" Magnus kept cheering him on. "So we're gonna do this and and you are gonna help us take this thing down right from the inside!"

"Yeah." He breathed.

"Louder!"

"YEAH!"

"For your manhood!"

"FOR MY MANHOOD!" He stood up higher and pumped his fist in the air.

Shortly after his momentum has gone, he looked at Magnus with his big golden eyes. "You're one manipulative asshole."

"I know, sweetie." He put his glittery hands above his chest. "Now off you go." He pushed Jace out of the closet. "We've got some midnight kissing to do. We'll talk business tomorrow."

The door slammed behind him. But then, he kept walking ahead in a trance; passing the dance floor, the snack aisle, and the couples already paired up for their kiss.

Fireworks have started and the ball already dropped at Times Square while he whispers to himself.

"For my manhood, for my manhood."


End file.
